The Love Notes
by la-mia-stella
Summary: Sent to the States Prince Arthur is hiding in one of the countries privates schools school Bullies odd love letters and a Frenchman are just somethings he has to worry about. BEING REWRITTEN SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Not Beta'd just skimmed over. If you find any mistakes do tell me and I will fix them. Also looking for a beta so if you are interested please PM me. Other warnings- there will be Bullying, language, and homophobia in this chapter you have been forewarned. **

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story. R and R please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

A new school usually meant new beginnings; beginnings where no one would know who you were.  
>Some could just show up to the new school and start all over. But, some had to move and disguise themselves hoping to have that new beginning.<p>

Arthur looked up toward the schools building shifting the messenger bad on his shoulder. He clenched the book tightly in his hands while his body felt numb, and his stomach felt as if someone had out a butterfly enclosure in it.  
>He prayed that things would go well in this school. He felt his glasses slide toward the tip of his nose. Reaching up a hand he pushed the red frames back toward his emerald eyes. He blinked once before his eyes readjusted.<p>

Taking a deep breath Arthur exhaled slowly before mumbling to himself and starting his walk toward the front doors of the school, "Now is better than later."

The old large carved oak door of the school made him think of home. Europe was full of doors like this and that made him feel more comfortable seeing something other than modernized America. The countryside did remind him of his home a bit (not as green), but the city's had all new buildings made of glass and steal. Buildings that people could afford to build.  
>Pulling the door open he was met with a smell that seemed to come from every school. It was the smell of old books, pencils, and the days cafeteria's lunch special. Stepping through the door and onto the schools marble floor he let the door close behind him.<p>

The hall that was before him was quite, he guessed it was because he was early. Students would be arriving in a half an hour so he had to find the office and get his schedule quickly.  
>Taking another step into the schools hallway he could hear the squeaking sound of sneakers running across the marble floor. Glancing toward the sound Arthur saw his life flash before his eyes as a tall blonde student collided with him.<p>

The larger student fell on top of Arthur landing on the smaller teens back.  
>The larger boy pushed himself of the smaller teen panicking, "Dude I am so sorry! Are you okay"<p>

Arthur groaned in relief as he felt the larger teens weight lifted off his back. Luckily he had let his books go and chose to use his hands to protect his face, otherwise he'd have broken his glasses or worse his nose. "You should watch where your going."

The other teen nodded vigorously, "I know and I swear that will never happen again, I was just running from Miss Eliz."

Arthur readjusting his glasses and began to check himself for any injury. "Well if you must run away from someone do watch where you are going."

The other teen was quiet, but shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Arthur found this rude and then took the time to look at the other student. His eyes were a grayish blue and they seemed to be out of focus. Then his eyes caught sight of the large harnessed dog behind him. It took a moment for Arthur's mind to finally put the pieces together.  
>"Oh my God I am so sorry! I didn't mean to Oh God!"<p>

The teen patted his leg making the dog move to rub against his leg. Grasping the harness's handle the teen waved a hand in front of himself, "It's okay."

Arthur began o reach around himself picking up his books and he sore he could feel that Dog glaring at him. "No it's not I was rude and should not have said something like that!"

The teen stuck out a hand toward the sound of the other's voice, "The names Alfred."

Looking toward the other Arthur saw the hand extending out toward him. Reaching out and taking it he was surprised when pulled to his feet. "It is a pleasure to meet you Alfred, my name is Arthur."

Alfred gave the other a smile. "Well Arthur I am sorry for running into you, it's just no one is in the school at this time so I though it'd be safe to run with out holding on to Tony here."

Arthur let go of the other's hand before reaching down and picking up his stack of books. "I see though the only reason I am here early is because this is my first day at this school."  
>Alfred's face lit up with a large smile. "Would you like me to show you around."<p>

Arthur hesitated not to sure how to answer the others request. It was confusing never have been around a blind person before. Taking a deep breath he tried his luck, "If you can get me to the office that would be much appreciated."

Gripping the handle of the harness tighter Alfred stuck out his hand slightly. "Tony find the wall."

The dog began to guide the other toward the nearest wall before coming to a stop when he could tell Alfred had felt where he was.

Alfred hesitated for a second trying to get a grasp on where he was; once he had counted the steps in his mind he recognized the area and began to walk down a hall. "Alright follow me."

Arthur wanted to ask Alfred if he needed help or even knew where he was, but refrained feeling that he didn't need to. When Alfred had began walking he started to follow. He wanted to ask so many questions to the other, but again he was afraid of being rude toward the other.

Alfred's fingers came into a familiar grove in the wall before he gave a direction command. "Tony left."

The dog pulled his owner toward the left and down another hallway.

Alfred smiled once he felt the all glass door of the office. He moved forward before backing up and looking in the general direction of where Arthur was. "The office."

To say Arthur was astounded was an understatement. Sure he had heard about people having guide dogs and how they got around so well. But to believe that one could get around that well just amazed him. Reaching for the office door he pulled it open. "Thank you so much Alfred. I would have never found this place this school looks like a maze to me."

Alfred chuckled, "Yeah I know what you mean I had a hell of a time learning my way around. Tony door."

The dog began to move toward the door Arthur was holding open.

Following Alfred into the office he walked up to the counter.

Alfred smiled as he placed his hands on the office's front counter. "Hey, brought cha a new student. Kinda ran into him."

Linda a short but kind looking office woman looked up toward the teen as she gave him a soft smile. Standing up she made her way toward the front counter. "You are such a kind person Alfred. Thank you dear."

Alfred gave her a bright smile, "It was no problem. Plus I owed him it after mauling him in the hall."

Gasping Linda looked over toward Arthur, "Oh dear are you alright. I have seen this boy run before and tackle someone as well and let me tell it wasn't pretty."

Alfred made a sound of protest before speaking, "Hey that was football and I was allowed to tackle them."

To say Arthur was seriously confused was an understatement. He watched the other two engage themselves in a friendly bicker waiting for him to be noticed.

Catching out the corner of her eye some movement from Arthur she quickly moved her attention to the other boy. "Alfred shut up you made them forget that I had to help this boy."

Alfred crossed his arms, "Not my fault."

Linda smiled as she turned toward Arthur. "Sorry for that Alfred can be a little distracting at times. So just tell me your name and I'll get you your schedule."

Catching himself before he said the wrong name Arthur coughed before speaking, "My name is Arthur Johnson I believe I am considered a senior here?"

Nodding Linda went over to her computer and printed out the teens schedule. Handing Arthur the schedule she glanced over at Alfred who was fidgeting excitedly. "What is is it Alfred?"

Alfred smiled at Linda, "Can I be Arthur's guide today please?"  
>Linda sighed, "Well you are in all but two classes so I guess that won't be a problem."<p>

Alfred beamed, "Thanks mom your the best."

Just when Arthur thought he couldn't be even more surprised. Taking the schedule off the counter Arthur quickly read through his list of classes.  
>HOMEROOM<br>AP GOV  
>AP WORLD HISTORY<br>CHEM I  
>AP ENGLISH<br>GYM  
>LUNCH<br>ALGEBRA III  
>STUDY HALL<br>MUSIC EDU

Noticing Arthur looking over the schedule she made a noise to catch the others attention. "You have all the same classes as Alfred except for Gym and Algebra, but Alfred can show you where they are before he gets to his classes. He moves so fast that I'm sure he won't be late."

Nodding Arthur offered the woman a polite smile, "I greatly appreciate the help."

Waving him off Linda smiled, "It is no trouble, but remember we are here to help so if you have any questions feel free to come see me."

Arthur held the door for Alfred once again as they left the office. His mind was a little frazzle by the all events the day had already had. Looking at his watch he confirmed his suspicion, 7:22 to early for this stuff.

"So we have Homeroom first and it is upstairs. The quickest way there from the front door is by making a straight shot to the other side of the school."

Raising his eyebrows in curiosity Arthur tilted his head to the side. "But I saw some stairs right by the door. Would they not be more convenient to take?"

Alfred laughed a bit before starting to walk down a series of halls. "Yeah it is. Though only if your by yourself. That staircase is jammed in the mornings making the one on the other side of the school a hell of a lot easier to use."

Making an "o" shape with his mouth Arthur took a few quick steps so that he was now walking side by side with Alfred. He wanted to ask him some questions, but was afraid to. Afraid that he might anger/offend the other, or even mess up the others concentration.

"So Arthur that accent what part of England are you from?" Alfred took a turn to the left Tony making him stop before he could run into another person walking down the hall.

"I was born in New Castle and lived their for most my life, but I have also lived in London."

"Didn't they film a bit of the Harry Potter movie somewhere around New Castle?"  
>Arthur's eyes lit up and some excitement leaked into his voice, "Yes. They used Alnwick Castle. Actually my grandmother owned a cafe around their and when I was helping her out I was able to meet J.K. Rowling."<p>

Alfred halted his walking to turn in the direction of Arthur. His blue eyes were wide and though looked unfocused they stared at Arthur. "You are sitting me dude."

Arthur shook his head a bit, "I shit you not. Even got her to sign a few of my books."

"You are lucky!" Alfred's smile was nearly touching his ears when he began talking again. "I remember begging my mom to get me the first book when I was in First Grade. Then when I saw the movie in second I instantly fell in love with the series. Every winter I wear one of the house colored scarves that I got one year for christmas from my grandma." Alfred stopped talking and adverted looked toward the ground. "I'm sorry. I just...yeah I am a bit of a nerd."

Arthur found that dejected look not suitable for Alfred so he gave the other a smile. "I don't see what is the big deal about being a bit of a nerd. I prefer to talk to those kind of people anyways."

Alfred made a complete 360 and gave Arthur a smile, "Really no one besides Kiku and Ms. Eliz even attempt to talk to me about nerdy stuff." Alfred got even more quietly, "People don't really think much of me being blind and all."

Arthur chose to stay quiet as they finished their walk to homeroom. Though the teacher wasn't their yet and wouldn't be for another ten minutes Arthur chose to try out his luck. Normally he wouldn't bother, but Alfred had been so nice to him, and for some reason he didn't like the glum look on the other teen's face. "I don't know why they wouldn't think much of you."

"Blind people are supposedly dumb individuals. It doesn't matter that I'm in academic classes, looks are everything and if you don't look normal then you aren't." Alfred took a deep breath, "Thankfully I started losing my sight around thirteen so I was able to see things, see how people acted. It really helps, but in this school if you are the slightest bit different from everyone else you are going to be subjected to bullying. I hate it here, but moving is out of the question."

"People are rude. I understand that, but my mom always taught me to treat others with respect. No one is dumb everyone is smart some learn a little faster than others, but that doesn't mean the ones that don't learn as fast as the others do not know something the other fast learners don't." Arthur looked down toward his books his hand ran down the front of the top one. "Can you see anything at all?" Quickly realizing what he said Arthur panicked. "Sorry that impolite of me. You do not have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable."

"My mom told me the same thing." Alfred shifted his weight in the desk getting more comfortable. "I can see colors but things are very blurry. It is like opening your eyes underwater when you already have really bad vision and aren't wearing goggles. Seeing to me is just blurs of random colors and throw some darkness in with it and that's what I see." Alfred paused for a moment. "I don't mind people asking questions. It means that they are trying to understand. Though they won't ever truly understand."

Arthur sighed with relief, "I am glad I didn't offend you. May I ask you another question?"

Alfred smiled at Arthur and gave the Englishman a nod of approval.

"What exactly do you have that caused it?"

Alfred's smile faded a bit, "They don't know. It has something to do with the macula, but they can't really tell. All they know is that they have no clue what it is and there is no cure."

"That's awful." Arthur felt that statement didn't justify the feelings he felt toward that story, but really he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Really I have gotten used to it." Hearing the bell ring Alfred reached down and fiddled with his bag. Pulling out a book he sat it on his desk. The book looked different. The pages seemed more spaced and the book looked longer. Alfred smiled at Arthur again, "Got to look at the bright side of thing. For one I never have to be the designated driver."

Foot steps were heard rushing down the hallway as a tall man strode into the classroom.

"Morning Mr. D." Alfred gave the man a large smile, "I have the new student by me."  
>Alfred pointed toward Arthur who stood to greet the teacher.<p>

"Good Morning, My name is Arthur Johnson."

The teacher looked toward Arthur and gave him a warm smile, "Ah Mr. Johnson glad to have you in my class." The teacher noticed Arthur beginning to stand up. "We have no assigned seats in this school so unless you are wanting to move to another seat you don't have to get up."

Arthur nodded toward the teacher, "Thank you."

"Mr.D I am showing Arthur around today so when it's time for me to leave I have to take him."

"That is fine just remember to exit quietly." The teacher known as Mr.D said before moving toward his desk.

People began filling the room and Alfred stayed turned toward the front.  
>Content with the silence Arthur leaned back in his chair while opening his notebook. Slowly he began to doodle some random person on the first blank sheet. He was occupied with this he never noticed the crumbled up paper smack Alfred in the back of the head.<p>

Alfred hunched down in his seat which gave the bullies which some satisfaction. Thankfully the bell rang before they could do anything else.

This class was just like any other class to Arthur. It didn't differ most except the teacher had some new fancy bored which he would put notes on; but over all it was the same as any normal highschool class. Other than that watching Alfred read his textbook was quite interesting as well.

Alfred's fingers had moved gracefully over the small bumps on the page. His eyes would always be looking in the direction of the book almost if he were trying to will them to see for him.

A few minutes before the bell rang Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he could see Alfred moving his eyes from him in the general direction of the door. Quickly grabbing his stuff Arthur followed Alfred out into the hall. "How did you know what time it was?" Arthur asked as he made quick steps to keep up with Alfred's fast pace.

Holing up his wrist Alfred showed Arthur the watch on his hand. The face of the watch had been removed and where the numbers were there were more of those little dots. "I can feel where the hands on the watch are and then follow them to where they point. That's how I can tell time."

"That is very interesting." Arthur moved to keep closer to Alfred when he herd the school bell ring. Students came pouring into the halls slowing down the fast pace they had been walking.

A large muscular boy pushed Alfred out of the way making him stumble. Luckily the dog moved in a way so that the teen could catch his balance on the wall.

This caught Alfred's attention irritating the teen. "Are you alright Alfred?" Seeing the other give a sad looking nod he helped the other steady himself. "Blasted wanker. Really running into you like that and not even having the decency to apologize is upsetting."

Alfred shook his head. "No that's okay Arthur no big deal happens all the time."

"That is not right Alfred they should watch were they are going."

"Arthur please can we drop it."

Arthur knew the words were not a request, but a statement. He gave the other a quiet yes before they continued toward their class.

When they entered the class room Tony stopped right before the door halting Alfred. The teen turned his head and politely asked whoever was sitting by the door to move whatever they had in front of it away so that he could walk through.

Hearing that made Arthur's stomach do a flip. How could people be so rude to this boy. He was such a nice person. He watched Alfred walk into the room toward the front seat closest to the window. He assumed the teen had a special seat in every class to make it easier for him to find his seat. He watched as a paper airplane hit Alfred in the side of the head. Turning to glare at the person who threw it Arthur could only see the whole class laughing.

Alfred kept his face downcast as he finished his walk toward his seat. When he pulled out his book a tall teen ran over to his desk and snatched it away.

Arthur only noticed a second to late when the other teen took Alfred's book. When he looked at the teen he could see the other scribbling something on it in with a sharpie.

"They took my book didn't they." Arthur herd Alfred ask. Putting his stuff down on the seat behind Alfred Arthur walked up to the taller teen that held Alfred's book. The teen didn't bother to notice Arthur but leaned over and threw the book onto Alfred's desk.

Once straightening up the teen finally took notice of Arthur. "And what would you want?"

"I was just wondering why you feel the need to take things that don't belong to you?"

Hearing Arthur's voice Alfred turned toward the English teen. "Arthur please sit down."

"He doesn't have to listen to you." A girl said from the back while batting her long lashes at Arthur.

"You're new here aren't you?" A smaller but built teen asked as he leaned forward in his desk eyes narrowing at Arthur.

Arthur glared at the boy something wasn't sitting right with him at the moment, "Yes, but I don't see how that concerns you."

A girl let out a gasp before looking straight at Arthur. "Well then we must save him."

Alfred pleaded from his seat. "Can we please just stop this?"

"Shut up Faggot."

Arthur raised a large eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes from the corner of his eye he could see Alfred go from worried to extremely depressed.  
>"That is a foul word."<p>

"Not for someone like him." a girl said glaring at Alfred. "He probably takes it up the ass."

Arthur shot her a glare as well. "Jonesy there is gay so if I were you and wouldn't want people thinking that your gay as well I'd stay clear of him."

Crossing his arms Arthur continued to glare at the members of the group that surrounded him, "So your saying that one can not fall in love. Saying that he has no right to love what if I told you that it doesn't bother me that he likes other men. He has every right to."

"Then I'd say you were a fucking queer too."

"What if I am?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please. Cause until this story gets at least five reviews I will not update the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate this chapter so much! Where I left off in the last chapter was not a good place and the utter crap that is this chapter is the result. I promise that the next chapter will make up for this one. It is also the reason for my not updating it in so long. **

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I got so many more than I have ever got and really made me teary eyed. Keep reviewing and I will keep writing!**

**Warnings: Not beta'd just me rereading it and trying to catch my own mistakes and awkward sentences. (Looking for a beta if any of you out there reading this want to help me out then drop me a message and I'd be very grateful for some help. Also any major mistakes please do point them out!) Other than that warnings are talk of underage drinking, homophobia, bullying, and language.**

**Chapter 2**

"Arthur what have you done to your eye!"

Arthur cringed at the sound of his 'guardian's' voice. The man was a tall broad shouldered man from France. Their parents had been friends and thought that their children should be as well. He thought all the "play dates" when they were younger ere bad, but being shipped of to another country was their parents way of attempting to get them closer.

Walking past the concerned blue eyed man Arthur made his way to the bathroom. "The bastard got one good hit in that was all." he called back at Francis who was following him down the small Ranch houses hallway.

"Arthur this is why Aunt Isabella sent you over here. Look at you still the delinquent. The delinquent that was sent him early from starting some pointless fight."

Arthur leaned over the vanity inspecting his eye in the bathroom mirror he smirked. "This time I didn't start the fight. I simply ended it."

Francis the ever dramatic one placed his hands on his hips. "And what pray tell were you fighting about? Was it about someone looking at you the wrong way? Some one calling you eyebrows?"

Arthur turned to look at Francis giving him a venomous look, "He hit me because I am gay. So I fought back."

A saddened look crossed Francis's face. "It was self defense then?"

Arthur nodded, "Self defense and somewhat of a punishment for the kid. He is a worthless human being that is narrow minded. He torments a blind kid Francis."

Francis mumbled a bit in French before turning around and walking down the hall, "I will not tell your mother about this fight, but please try to keep from getting into anymore."

Arthur grumbled as he followed Francis into the kitchen. Although their home was small the kitchen was the largest room in the house. Most likely the reason Francis picked the house. The cabinets were all dark stained oak wood and all the appliances were stainless steel. The garnet countertop really gave it that classy rich look finishing up the kitchens glamours yet sophisticated look. Leaning against the counter Arthur crosses his arms watching Francis rummage through the refrigerator.

"So what would his Highness like for dinner tonight."

Arthur snorted, "You know I hate when you call me that."

Francis looked from behind the refrigerator's door and smirked. "Shall I call you Prince Rosbif then?"

"Roast beef sounds lovely tonight Francis good choice."

"That is not what I-"

"With a side of peas and potatoes too." Arthur ignored Francis's curses in both English and French and just simply wondered off to his room.

His room was organized yet messy due to the move. Books were neatly stacked upon the bookcase in the far corner of the room while a pile of folded clothes lay beside it. The rooms white walls were bare as of now for hanging posters and a flag were in their futures. The bed by the window had a dark green and blue quilt across it while a boring white pillow lay at the hear rest. The floor one could only assume there was one since boxes upon boxes were set up in a maze like fashion. Arthur managed to get across the room and flop down on his bed. Looking at the clock he realized it was only 1 in the afternoon.

After he had gotten a lecture from the principle Arthur was released to go home, but with not having a car or a phone he had no choice, but to walk. And no taking that right did not get him lost he meant to take because it looked interesting. Lying back on his bed Arthur looked up at the celling with suddenly tired eyes. Rolling over onto his side he reached over the side of the bed into a large box. Once his hand came in contact with the familiar feel of leather he pulled out a small book. Inside were blank pages as well as pages with scribbled notes inside. Sitting up he allowed himself to open the book to a random page where notes had been scribbled down. Reading over them he allowed his imagination to run and soon he found himself rummaging through many boxes in search of his laptop. Once that was acquired he positioned himself on his bed laptop laid on one leg while the book laid on the other.

That was how Francis found him almost four hours later. He leaned in the door way and watched as the other typed furiously on his computer.

Arthur's eyes were squinted as he was concentrating on the screen. His glasses had been removed and now lay on the bed. His fingers would type at a vigorous pace for a few moments before slowing down and then once again he'd pick up the same fast pace.

Giving a small smile Francis knocked o the door's frame. "Arthur dinner." He kept his eyes glued on the other till the teen looked up and nodded.

Shutting his computer he took both hands and rubbed his face. Getting off the bed he stretched out his muscles while walking toward the dinning room.

Francis always made a show out of dinner. The table was set for two but looked like they were to be having a formal dinner. Sitting in his seat Arthur placed his napkin on his lap before lifting his fork. Once again his plead for roast beef wasn't taken into consideration and he was stuck with eating some French dish. Secretly he didn't mind the food, but would never admit to it aloud.

Francis took a sip from his whine glass before looking to Arthur. "So what are you writing this time?"

"I am not telling you." Arthur began to eat his food a blush crossing his face.

Noticing the blush Francis smirked, "Are you writing something smutty perhaps?"  
>Arthur gave a nasty glare at Francis who just laughed it off. "No you are to what's the English word? Stuffy perhaps?"<p>

"Oh go fuck your self Francis." Arthur threw his napkin at the other.

Laughing Francis placed the napkin Arthur thew at him on the table, "No thank you I feel that I'd be cheating on my wife with far to hansom a man."

"Speaking her when will Michelle be back anyway?" Arthur grabbed his wine glass and took a gulp of the water inside.

Francis got a soft look on his face, "She will leave Seychelles next week, but she has been called to France to pick up some Belgium for some project."

Sitting forward Arthur gave Francis a look. "This project would not happen to be a collaboration for a certain Hungarian woman who's current wear about are unknown?"

"Perhaps, but don't worry I assure you that you won't be finding yourself drawn in anymore of those books with me. I made her swear to never let that happen again." Francis shuddered at the memory of finding his wife's book.

Letting out a relived sigh Arthur sat back in his chair while a smirk crossed his face. "Remember what happened when our parents saw it though."

Francis laughed, "No the best had to be your Grandma calling. When she called us to her tea room and asked us if we have engaged in any anal intercourse had to be one of the funniest things ever. To hear the queen of England say such a thing."

"No the best was was when we didn't answer and she dropped her tea cup and it spilled over Peter's copy of Twilight."

Almost having no breath Francis leaned forward, "How long was it before we could see each other again after that?"

Laughter wearing off Arthur sat up straight in his chair again, "I think it was like four months after your wedding the following year."

"It was sad you weren't even allowed to come. I was able to question our dear Hungarian artist about the lovely comic."

Arthur raised one large eyebrow, "Go to an even where you and those two things you call friends, I would have rather went over to Ian's house and asked for dancing lessons."

Francis chocked on his wine, "You'd have to be drunk before attempting any sort of Irish dance."

"No when I am drunk Scott somehow always manages to get me into a kilt while Gareth gets me into some sort of meadow being chased by some sheep dog. And if they can't find a suitable meadow to trow me in they give me a mic and have me sing Johhny B. Goode."

Francis was laughing hysterically at the image his mind conjured, "I will never understand you Royals."

"Well at least we aren't as bad as that Prince of Denmark. Dear God I have never seen such a drunk! But, I must admit he is one hell of a driver."

The evening was continued reminiscing and gossiping about people in their lives. After the dishes were cleaned Arthur walked back into his room only to fall asleep.

The next day Arthur walked into school all heads turned. At first he thought it was because of his black eye, but Francis had insisted on using some ridiculous amount of cover up on it this morning. Not really caring about the stares Arthur walked toward his Homeroom.

The door was insight and Arthur picked up the pace only to be roughly shoved. The teen who had shoved him smiled at Arthur who just smiled back. "Sorry love but you aren't my type. I prefer the men who have nice asses not asses for faces." Turning around Arthur walked into his homeroom a mischievous smile on his face.

Entering the room he looked around and saw Alfred. Walking over to the boy Arthur touched his arm lightly, "Morning Alfred."

Alfred startled by the touch jumped a little before he recognized the voice, "Oh hey Arthur." Alfred immediately panicked, "Are you okay after yesterday? No one would say anything to me about it and well I couldn't really see what happened."

Sitting in his seat Arthur sighed, "Just a few bruises nothing I haven't had before when getting into a little scuffle."

Alfred had turned in his seat to face the direction Arthur was in. "What you said yesterday was it true?"

Arthur nodded, but immediately realized the stupidity of the action. "I would not lie about such a thing especially if I knew it would get me ostracized from the rest of the group." Arthur took a deep breath, "I speak the truth because I'd rather not be in the company of those who are so narrow minded and ignorant."

"I see your point. But, if I could I would have made it so they never knew about me coming out."

"I think you shouldn't hide who you are no matter what. Be yourself and don't care what others think it would only hurt you more hiding it." Arthur leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms.

"Never looked at it that way, but I can see your point. Other than that you didn't miss much yesterday. Mrs. Eliz wants to meet you though so be aware of her when we go to history today. She was absent for yesterdays class, but since you beat up that kid in her class."

"So I am going to be getting a taking to then?" He laughed at Alfred's confused facial expression. "Get a lecture." He prompted.

Alfred immediately shook his head, "Not at all she is probably going to hug you!" He laughed smile widening. "She is one of the teachers that can't stand the assholes who make fun of me."

"That's good to hear at least one teacher feels that way."

"Well it would be kind of hypocritical if she didn't." Alfred smiled, "Her wife would be kinda of mad at her for that."

"Doesn't she get any trouble from her students?"  
>Alfred shook his head. "Really no. Women being homosexual don't have as rough of a time dealing with getting ridiculed than men. That and last student who said anything she threatened to throw a cast iron frying pan at. The kid didn't believe her until she pulled one out of her desk drawer."<p>

"She seems like an interesting woman." Before Alfred could reply the bell had run signaling the students be quiet. Homeroom and first period passed without conflict, but with much boredom.

Walking into World History however not only did it bring the hate filled glares from the friends of the boy he had beaten up yesterday, but the near heart attack of one Arthur Kirkland as green eyes met green.

The loud cry of his name made him cringe as the teacher and the cause of a large part of stress in his life ran toward him.

Could he live anywhere with out the eccentric Hungarian woman following him? "Elizabeta!" Arthur said as he attempted to push the woman who was hugging away from him.

"But Arthur I missed you! I haven't seen you since you yelled at me for that comic book!"  
>"I am still mad about that by the way." Arthur finally was able to get away from her and collect his things before standing up. "Though it is nice to see you once again."<p>

Elizabeta smiled, "Ever the gentlemen." she snickered while ruffling his hair.

He gave her a serious look, "May I please speak to you in private though?"

Gibing him a confused look she walked him over to the class rooms storage closet. It was a large room holding different piles of maps both rolled up and lying flat. She turned toward him with a slight smile on her face. "First off I want to thank you for standing up for Alfred." She leaned against one of the room many tables crossing her arms. "He has really went into a sort of depression not for just his loss of sight, but form all this bullying. He needs a good friend. All his other friends are a year below him and they don't have class together very often."

"I am just most applaud by the immature narrow minded attitudes of most of the students here." Arthur took in a deep breath, "Elizabeta I must ask you a favor."  
>The woman nodded waiting for him to continue. "I don't want people here to know that I am who I am. So do not call me by my last name or any royal title."<p>

She placed a hand on is shoulder, "Is this about what happened?" She watched Arthur nod, "Yes I will and I will tell Gil as well."

Arthur gave her a thankful look, "I greatly appreciate it."

Arthur rejoined the class and took a seat beside Alfred once again. "That woman will never change."

Alfred laughed, "Odd how you knew Mrs. Eliz."

Pulling out his book Arthur sighed, "She is just a strange woman. Though I am not sure how I didn't guess it was her when you said about the teacher having a frying pan." Arthur let out a low chuckle. "I even saw her take down a huge guy just to get into concert with said pan."

Alfred laughed, "Really?"

"She practically mauled him over trying to get some tickets."  
>The bell rang making the class quiet. Arthur sat back in his seat and watched as Elizabeta stood in front of the class and went into a rant about the fall of the Ottoman Empire.<p>

When class was almost over Alfred tapped Arthur's desk. "We can leave early." he whispered before standing up and making his way toward the door.  
>When out in the hall Arthur caught up with Alfred's pace. "We need to stop at my locker. Also the number for yours should be atop your schedule and will most likely be in ht same row as mine since we have the same homeroom and all."<p>

Arthur nodded before fishing his schedule out of his bag. When they made it to the row of lockers he began examining each set of numbers. Alfred's locker was beside the door way to the homeroom the teen began fishing through his pockets trying to locate the key to it's lock. Arthur debated to offering the other help, but when he saw Alfred lean forward key in hand opening the lock he deiced to just go find his.  
>He began to walk down from it. The lockers were all painted a dark blue, but had one silver plate with sets of numbers under the top air slots. When he spotted his he quickly used the combination that was on his schedule to open it's door. Quickly putting in his morning textbooks he sighed in relief when some weight was relived from his shoulder.<p>

"Arthur?" Alfred said ad he turned his head in each direction as if looking for the other teen.

"To your right Alfred. Ten lockers down from yours." Arthur said shutting the door to the clocker and clicking the lock back in place.

Alfred made his way down to the other. He had an smile on his face that looked like he wad trying to hide his embarrassment. "So my friends are going to not be here for lunch due to a field trip so would you want to eat lunch with me?"

"Well I have no other friends here and don't really think I'd be welcome to join any groups after yesterday so yes."

"Alright well I am going to show you to the room where will eat." Alfred smiled brightly.

After Alfred showed him the room they continued the rest of their day. Lunch was productive as they talked about random trivial things slowly becoming closer. When it got to the last period Arthur started sweating profusely wile getting jittery.

"So I will see you on Monday." Alfred said giving Arthur a smile as the two exited the class room.

"Yeah I will see you then." Arthur replied attempting to keep the discomfort out of his voice.  
>"Listen Alfred I got to go."<p>

Alfred nodded "Alright have a nice break."

Saying one last goodbye he rushed out of the school and into the parking lot. When he spotted Francis car he heaved a sigh of gratitude. Quickly making his way into the car he flopped himself onto the seat. Francis looked over to him and noticed the beads of sweat lining the teens forehead. Arthur's breath was coming out in pants as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I thought these were done."

Francis had a serious look on his face as he put the car into gear and took off toward their house. "You can have relapses for months after quitting like you did Arthur." Turning out of the town he looked over at Arthur, "You look like hell."

Arthur began to shake more violently, "Fuck my life." He stated as more violent tremors coursed through his body.

Francis gripped the steering wheel and accelerated the car above the speed limit wanting to get home quickly. When he pulled into the houses derive way he ran to the front door unlocking it and propping it open before going back to the car to carry Arthur inside.

Arthur was a dead weight for Francis as he struggled to lift Arthur from his seat. Arthur's body was lightly shaking now as he was slipping into a deep sleep. Cursing Francis made his way into the home and placed the slightly concuss Englishman onto the couch. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I will updates as soon as possible and the more reviews the faster the update will come.<strong>

**Also if I get a beta updated will be even faster! And said beta would get to read the chapter earlier than everyone else just sayin.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I have not updated this story in awhile.**

I have had some major problems while writing it and since I have the plot sorted out I had went back to reread my already wrote chapters. My writing style has changed for the better and how the story is written really irritates me! I will be rewriting this story soon to make it a hundred times better!

So please bear with me as I am writing two stories on this site and have plans for some others in my dribble notebook.

I really do apologize for this and I promise this will be rewritten and updated most likely by June. I know it's awhile away, but I am in college and have finals to study for.

But as soon as I come back this story will be awesome I promise!


End file.
